Sugary Lips
by Reborny Superbia
Summary: For KHR romance writing contest Round 6; Haru has found her new Cake-Mate! Gokudera Hayato x Haru Miura.


**Title:** Sugary Lips.

**Pairing:** Gokudera x Haru

**Rating:** T

**Genres:** Romance / Humor

**Summery**: Haru has found her new cake-mate!

-

-

-

-

-

Cooking class is new. Cooking class is boring.

Gokudera grumbled as he stood in the school's kitchen, listening to Sensei's rules and steps on how to make a… CAKE?!

Why the hell are they making a cake?!

Gokudera mumbled to himself. "It's only for the tenth, it's only for the tenth." Taking the apron, he wore it, making some of his class mates (the females) squeal. And, another reason why girls are stupid.

He let out a soft _Che_, before taking the recipe.

"Cake… oh, that's manly." He mumbled, looking at his side.

_A girl? Seriously?_

Gokudera sighed, taking the ingredients. The girl, who he forgot what her name was, moved closer. He twitched, looking at her. She only smiled.

"Woman, take a step closer, and I'll blow you up!" He said, shooting a glare from his green orbs. The girl only giggled.

"Hayato-San, I'm here to help you. You see…"

And she went on about how to make a proper Cake. Gokudera wished he'd stuff something in her mouth.

_Shut up, for heaven's sake!_

Gokudera has just spent the most awful hour of his life, baking a cake.

_The fuck? This is hard._ Gokudera mumbled, trying hard not to fail this class. _Come on, Hayato. You're skilled in everything. The tenth knows that. You're failing in making a simple cake? Come on, work this out._

-

The cake had to be burnt. Of course it had. Much to Gokudera's misfortune.

"Hey, Gokudera-Kun, where's your cake?" Asked the Vongola Decimo. Gokudera spun around, slightly surprised.

"H-Huh? My cake? W-well, I don't really think it's done yet… I-"

And the bell rang.

"Oh, look at the time, tenth. I really have urgent things. See ya!" Gokudera placed his cake in a topple ware, and ran out.

_Saved by the bell!_

-

-

-

Gokudera walked home from school, holding his bag between his hands, protecting the cake.

"If tenth knows that I fail in cakes, he'll look down to me." Gokudera said to himself. He imagined Tsuna's wrath. He shook his head lightly. "No, I must not." He said, sighing.

"Gokudera-San!" _Shit!_ He spun around, facing the brunette of Midiori High, Haru Miura. Gokudera cringes and continued his road, ignoring the annoying teen.

"Hahi! Gokudera-San, wait!" Haru walked behinde the Italian. He ignored her, until…

"Gokudera-San, what's that in your arms? Hahi, is that your bag?" She pondered. Gokudera froze. "Why does Gokudera-San hold his bag between his arms?" She asked, smiling.

"None of your business, woman!" And, he sprinted away. Haru pouted and ran after him.

"Gokudera-Saaaaaaaaaan! Haru will find out what's inside your bag." She yelled, smiling to herself. The comedy movies chases were a lot similar to this. Gokudera looked back, feeling an urge to blow her up.

"Ah! Gokudera-San, look out!!" Haru yelled. But, it was too late, Gokudera bumped into a streetlight, and he fell. Haru rushed to his side. At first she wanted to help him, but Haru's evilness didn't want this. She took his bag, opening it. Inside, she saw a topple ware. She frowned.

Because Haru was a curious cat, she took it and opened it. "Hahi, Gokudera-San, is this a burnt cake?" Haru said, looking at the fallen Italian.

Two options were left for Gokudera.

He could run away, leaving her be.

He could tell her the truth about his burnt cake. Haru wouldn't mind.

Wait, why isn't there a third option where he could blow her up?

Ah, Gokudera won't hit a girl.

He groaned. "Yes, this is what you said… Don't tell the tenth okay. I don't want him to think I'm- HEY!" He stopped, looking at her. She got out a spoon out of nowhere, and took a bite.

"…" Haru stayed silent, tasting the cake. And then, she beamed at him. "Gokudera-San! Th-this is… amazingly sweet. I love how it tastes." She said, explaining how she found the cake. Gokudera could only stare at her.

"Now, Haru has found her new cake-mate!" She exclaimed. Haru took Gokudera's hand, and dragged him.

He admitted that he was helpless. Gokudera sighed.

"Haru will entrust you on her biggest cake secret!" She said, dragging him to her house.

Gokudera shook his head.

_Cake… this word is a bother._

-

-

-

"Now, Gokudera-San, sit here. Haru will go change!" She said, after arriving to her house. Haru went up to her room, changing into comfy pajamas.

After minutes, she came down. "Gokduera-San, would you like some tea?" She asked, smiling.

Gokudera scoffed. "Well, … green tea would be nice…"

Haru went into the kitchen, and prepared the hot tea for him. She was back with old Japanese cups. She gave him the cup, and he took the cup like the gentleman Haru would never imagine, and he even said '_Thank you'_.

Haru bowed. "Now excuse me. Haru will go make _The Blushing Cake_ for Gokudera. I'm sure you'll like it!" And she was gone.

He sighed, sipping some tea. He glanced at his surroundings. Haru's family had some nice taste when it comes to decorations.

The living room had a lot of bookshelves, yes. He got up, looking at the books.

Mostly, it had math books. It was obvious, because Haru's father was a math doctor in a university. He took a book with the most catchy title.

Gokudera opened it, reading some of the titles. All of them were kind of new to him, although he was math genius.

He went back to the couch, reading the book. Good thing Haru's father wrote some notes to make the subject easier.

-

-

-

After half an hour, Haru went out.

"The cake is in the oven. It may take time." She smiled. Half of Haru was covered in flour.

"Che, woman, clean yourself." He said, still reading the book. Haru giggled.

"I don't need to, Gokudera-San." She stood behind him, leaning down and reading what he held. "This is one of daddy's best books. I see you've found intrest in it."

Gokudera nodded. He smelled something… it was rather tasty. The aroma filled the room.

"Hahi~ I guess Gokudera-San found interest in Haru's cake." She giggled. Haru eyed the clock. _Still half an hour._ She looked back at Gokudera. At first, she fell silent, then she began to speak.

"Haru never disliked Gokudera-San. That's why Haru brought you here." She said, smiling a bit.

Gokudera frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?" He asked, still frowning.

"E-Eh? Well, it isn't … I don't know. Because Gokudera-San doesn't seem to like Haru. But Haru doesn't feel the same way." She said, stuttering.

Gokudera could only scoff.

The both of them fell silent for a while, then Haru eyed the clock again.

"I guess Haru should go check the cake, if it's done." She said, hanging her head. Then, she walked silently to the kitchen.

Gokudera fell silent. "… The stupid is acting strange."

-

-

-

After minutes, nearly thirty, Haru came out, with a cake in her hands.

"Here you go, Gokudera-San! The blushing cake! Look, Haru made a blushing face here!" She smiled brightly, setting it down on the table. "I read in the recipe book, that if you ate this cake, you'll blush!" Haru exclaimed. "Haru will test this with Gokudera-San!"

Haru cut a slice for Gokudera, and then, one for herself.

He took the cake the plate, setting it on his lap.

_Why am I here?_ He mumbled to himself, sighing.

"Come on, take a bite!" Haru said.

Gokudera shrugged, and did so.

-

Maybe it was an urban legend about the cake, but the hell?! It was true.

Gokudera tasted it. A sweet subject filled his mouth. It was… a mixture. Vanilla? Strawberry? Both.

He did blush, but not because of the cake.

"Jeez, Woman. Will you stop looking so close?" He sighed, blushing. Haru giggled, and sat back.

"But, Haru finds Gokudera-San cute-…" Haru cupped her mouth. "H-Haru means, she finds Gokudera-San cute when eating!" She quickly formed a sentence. Gokudera raised an eyebrow.

"The hell is wrong with you, woman?" He asked, resuming his war on the cake. Haru giggled nervously.

-

-

-

After he finished the cake, Gokudera was leaving. He stood at the entrance, looking at Haru.

"I don't know how to say this but… thank you for wasting my time… in… a good way." He mumbled, scratching the back of his head. The teenage girl nodded, smiling.

"Haru will always host Gokudera-San! Just come by whenever you're in _the need, to eat cake!_" She said, winking.

Gokudera shrugged. "Excuse me." And he walked away.

"Why am I forgetting something?" Gokudera said.

-

Haru leaned on the door, sighing. "Gokudera-San didn't notice."

The door suddenly knocked.

Haru slightly jumped. She opened the door.

"Hahi~ Gokudera-San? Did you forget something?" She tilted her head.

Gokudera nodded. "Yeah…" Throwing his back aside, Gokudera cupped the teen's cheeks, pulling into a rough, yet sweet kiss.

Haru stood still. She couldn't move.

The taste of their lips. It was sweet.

Smiling, Haru eventually kissed back.

After pulling away, Gokudera looked at her. "I'll be waiting for another cake."

-

-

-

-

-

*stretches. Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeh~ Third to finish! XD

Reviews?


End file.
